White Tiger (Marvel)
White Tiger (real name Ava Ayala) is young Hispanic teenage girl and the current successor in her family's legacy to bear the name. Originally a lone hero, Ava enrolled into the Avengers Academy's California-based Avengers Compound. She was one of the first full-time students and began to have private lessons with Tigra to improve her dexterity and combat prowess. While enrolled at the academy, she often came to odds with former classmate Reptil, about his lack of prominence as a Hispanic/Latino role model. Ava would later go on to graduate from the academy. During the events of Infinity, Ava and former classmate Victor Alvarez, were offered honorary membership of the defenders by Luke Cage. Origin Ava Ayala is the younger sister of Hector Ayala (original White Tiger) and the aunt of Angela Del Toro (former White Tiger). Her brother opened the door for many Latino and Hispanic heroes, and Ava wants to honor his legacy. She is very passionate about her heritage and after receiving the Jade Tiger Amulet, she took on the alias "White Tiger" as a means to continue her family’s tradition of using the relic to fight crime. Dissimilar to her brother, she lacks the ability to properly control the powerful Tiger God that dwells within the amulet, and is sometimes possessed by it's power. Personality Ava is an inventive, caring, smart girl with a sense of humor. She is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. Ava is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. Ava is an extremely intelligent and observant person. She believes in representing all Hispanics everywhere. She has been known to go to school on Saturdays and to do homework during transportation to and from missions. She is a hard-working A+ student who earns her grades while secretly working with the boys to keep New Yorkers, and other citizens safe. Relationships * Tigra: * Spider-Man: Ava fought by his side during their first battle against Venom and watched as he was consumed by the latter. She grew tired of Spider-Man's collaboration with Iron Man, mainly because of the latter's then-recent suit he had received from his new mentor. She advised him to stop using it. Spider-Man found himself having to chase her down and prevented her from falling into a trap at the hands of Kraven the Hunter. He then told her about Uncle Ben's murder and how that made him into what he is today, something he's never told his other teammates. She later came to his aid against the Sinister Six, where she again fought Kraven the Hunter. Ava likes Peter, as shown by hugging him as heroes and also interacting with him. Also, this feeling grew stronger when Spider-Man tried to make her understand to become like her Dad, and not like Kraven the Hunter. * Reptil: Her initial interest in why Reptil wasn't a more active Hispanic role model led to early tension between the two, with Reptil not seeing why he needed to be more than he was. Powers and Abilities * Master acrobatic: '''White Tiger is an athlete-type able to easily dodge enemy attacks and fight enemies. * '''Skilled Tactician: Ava is an excellent strategist, despite her relatively young age. She is also very good at improvisation, as she often manages to think of a plan that fits with the changing needs of a situation. This skill is what usually allows her to succeed in most of her missions. * Experienced Combatant: Although she has no formal training in hand-to-hand combat. She has trained to become better and better at the avengers academy. Equipment * White Tigersuit: costume is composed of light body armor that protects from forceful impact (including bullets), yet still allows for ease of movement. * White Tiger Amulet: As the latest White Tiger, Ava's powers come solely from the White Tiger Amulet, an artifact that gives her tiger-like abilities. During many battles, though her powers can be used for her rare instances of being a solo act, they benefit greatly from the reliance of others. ** Energy Tiger: '''Ava can project green energy streams of Tiger shaped psionic and telekinetic energy, ** '''Cat-Like Speed: Ava an run and move much faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. ** Enhanced Reflexes: White Tiger has catlike reflexes, and she has been shown to rely heavily on it, especially while dealing with larger and much stronger opponents. ** Claws: Thanks to her Amulet, White Tiger has claws and can slice through anything. Category:Avengers Academy Category:Defenders Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel Category:Udc1111831 Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Females Category:Super-Heroes Category:Marvel Comics characters